


Flinching Princess

by flickawhip



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-29 01:59:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11430807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Rodan and Presta spend some time together.RP Fic.





	Flinching Princess

Presta had seen little of Rodan since she returned to the city, all the same when Rodan had come to her in the outside areas she had sensed the woman was seeking warmth, she was clearly a little timid and broken. 

"Miss Rodan... why so nervous?"

Rodan smiled weakly.

"Such a long walk.... these tracks aren’t exactly safe for someone like me."

"Why didn't you send word... I'd have come to find you..."

"It was a 'of the moment' decision to come out here."

Rodan said.

"There wasn't really a lot of preplanning or thought put into it."

"Still feeling lonely?"

Rodan nodded. 

"Come... Let's set you up with a bed for the night."

Rodan smiled and followed Presta. Presta had drawn closer as they entered camp, clearly staking a claim on the woman even as she lead her to the small hut she used as a sleeping-place. 

"You'd better share with me... unless you like hairy men pawing at you?"

Rodan blushed but nodded her agreement to Presta’s words, she would stay with the woman. Presta smiled, soothing out the bedsheets, glad she at least had 'borrowed' a mattress when Leela had conveniently dropped a few outside. 

"Sit."

Rodan did as she was asked. Presta knelt in front of her, her touch soft on Rodan's cheek. 

"Such a pretty blush."

Rodan purred and lent into the touch. Presta smiled, leaning in to kiss her gently. Rodan mewed and lent forward to meet Presta's lips. 

"Happy sweet girl?"

"Yes..."

Rodan murred. 

"Let your hair down for me Princess."

Rodan did as she was asked, untying her hair and letting it fall down her back. Presta smiled, running a hand through the other woman's silky hair. 

"You look... so sexy like that."

Her voice was lower, huskier than usual and she smiled even as she moved to slowly begin to unzip Rodan's dress. 

"My Princess."

Rodan mewed and let her take her dress. Presta smiled, nudging Rodan to lie back before shucking off her skins and moving to kneel over Rodan, kissing her gently. 

"Tell me if you need me to slow down... alright?" 

Rodan nodded.

"I will.... I'll also tell you if I need you to speed up."

Presta laughed softly, her touch soft as she moved to cup, caress and tease Rodan's bare breasts. Rodan purred. 

"So sexy."

Rodan blushed and mewed. Presta purred reassuringly, moving to slowly kiss her way from Rodan's lips to her breasts, her hand moving slowly up Rodan's thigh. Rodan mewed her body quivering with pleasure and anticipation. Presta soon began to tease the girl's clit before finally penetrating her. Rodan let out a loud mewl. 

"Okay darling?"

Rodan nodded frantically.

"Yes, Yes, Yes... deeper...go deeper in!"

Presta smiled and did so, also speeding her pace up a little. Rodan mewled louder still, not caring if anyone heard her. Presta smiled and sped up a little more. Rodan began clawing at Presta's back. 

"Come for me Rodan."

Rodan cried out and came apart.


End file.
